The Bird and The Arrow
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Batman sent Speedy on a mission at 16. Robin (Dick) knew about that but what happens when the truth comes out two years later. Dick left because of the lies, Speedy now has Lian to take care of, and Bruce wants Dick happy tonight. Will Lian and Tim being kidnapped make the pieces fall together again? Is Dick over Roy? Roy/Dick slash. Bruce/Dick Family relationship


** Here is a new story. Its Young Justice and its AU some of it anyway. Some of it is the same such as the characters and such but mostly AU. This is in Dick's view. Ok please enjoy. This is Dick and Roy romance, and Bruce, Tim, and Dick family.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Wish I did though.**

The bird and The arrow

I just stepped into my bedroom to find Batman/Bruce sitting in my chair not to far from my bed.

I finish drying off my hair as I glare at him.

"What the hell do you want Bruce?" I ask. "It's been two years, you have known where I've been and you never came. Why now?"

Bruce says, "I came to say I am sorry. That and to tell you something important about Tim and Lian. Roy needs you right now."

"If Roy needed he would have told me about that mission when he slept with Cheshire." I say, "He would not have lied to me like he did."

"We all have made mistakes and you know you made a mistake leaving but now that hardly matters when your little brother is gone and Lian is gone too." Bruce says. "You hate it when one of the team or one of our family goes missing. Its time to help us get these two back."

I just stare at at him and think back to what had happen before that about two years ago.

_**Memory of two years ago**_

_ Roy and I were standing outside of the mansion talking before going inside and facing Bruce. Bruce had just come home from work and the only problem was that he looked like he had a bad day at work. _

_ "Are you sure you want to do this today?" I asked Roy. "It may not be the best day."_

_ Roy nodded and replied, "He's always been that way and it is time we tell him any way. It has been two years since we started dating the worse that will happen is he gets upset and throws you out."_

_ "That's helpful." I said while I rolled my eyes. "Fine but if something happens it is your head." _

_ He nodded._

_ They stepped inside and have been greeted by Alfred. Alfred left to make a new setting the dinner table._

_ Bruce was already there reading something in the paper when he said, "You could have warned me you wanted to bring someone to dinner, Dick."_

_ "Sorry Bruce." I apologized. "There is something you need to know though. Roy and I have been together for two years. We were afraid of your reaction but we think you should know."_

_ Bruce looked up and replied, "We have talked about being involved with someone especially someone in the hero world...but are you two happy?"_

_ I smiled and nodded._

_ Bruce sighed and said, "Ok then both of you sit please. I needed to talk to Roy anyway."_

_ Roy asked, "What did you need to talk to me about?" As both I and Roy sit down._

_ Bruce replied, "Do you remember that mission you went on two years ago? Going after Cheshire?"_

_ Roy gulped and said, "Yes?" _

_ Bruce said, "She got away but we recently got her again. However, she has a 1 and half old kid...The kid is yours."_

_ I looked at Bruce and then at Roy and said angrily, "What? You told me nothing happened! You told me it went smooth and that I didn't need to worry about anything! I want the truth and I want it right now!"_

_ Roy sighs and decided to tell his story, "Right after we started dating, Bruce came up and asked me to take a mission. I told you everything he told me then but even though everything went according to plan. I had never planned on sleeping with her..." He looks down with a guilt look. "I am sorry. I never expected to sleep with her and her to become pregnant. I didn't know until Bruce came said something just now."_

_ I thought about he said but I turned to Bruce and asked, "Did you know he slept with her?"_

_ "When he told me what happened on the mission he did. I made him promise not to tell you and I promised I would never tell you because I didn't want to see you hurt. I know how hard..."_

_ I interrupted him, "No! You don't know how hard it is not knowing something like that! " I turned to Roy and continued, "You shouldn't have kept that from me. We were just starting out if you would have told me it was part of the mission, I wouldn't have cared so much but you didn't say a damn word. You lied instead. Makes someone wonder just how much you lied to me these past two years."_

_ Roy jumped up and replied, "It's not like that. I love you."_

_ I put my hand up and said, "Love me or not. We are done Roy. Good bye."_

_ Roy left dejected and upset. Bruce shook his head as I went upstairs. By morning I was long gone and left behind Robin, Batman, Speedy and everyone else. _

_**End of flashback**_

"I'll do it," I see Bruce's face light up before I continue. "but not for you or Roy. I'll do it for Tim and Lian. I am still mad at the two of you. After, Tim and Lian are found, I am going back to my life without you two. Tim and Lian will be welcome anytime but you two won't be."

Bruce replies, "I understand, Richard."

I sigh as I turn around to grab my sleeping as I am only in my boxers. "Tomorrow, I'll come and help you find something. Now get out Bruce."

I hear the window open as Batman leaves and hopefully doesn't come back.

** First chapter is done yay! I hope you guys read this and enjoy it. I plan on writing the second chapter shortly. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! Please review!**


End file.
